iamnumberfourfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The following lists the chronology of main events in the Lorien Legacies series. It is still incomplete and is a Work-in-progress. WARNING - Contains plot spoilers. Key information The first crucial piece of information that links the plot directly with the timeline of human society is Sam Goode's birth date, revealed in The Power of Six as 4th January 1995. As Sam mentioned in the first novel that his father disappeared "eight years ago" when he was seven, he is thus of the same age as John Smith (or Number Four).For key references to age and duration, see LL1(16,19,21) and LL2(21). Hence the first novel is set in Fall 2010, and the remaining information can be henceforth derived from the narrations. The dates given are not necessarily accurate; they merely help the reader to get a rough gauge of the storyline's chronology. Assumptions The books take on the underlying assumption that time maintains the same for the Loric or the Mogadorians as it does for Earth (as in, the Loric/Magadorians gain age at the same rate as humans, as undertold by the narrations in the novels). Thus the "Year" listed below only represents the equivalent time period on Earth. Though not entirely relevant, the age of Aeternus (such as Ella) cannot be confirmed unless their birth date is known. This is true for Ella; it is unknown whether the other Loric Aeternus' ages can be determined. Era As of LL5 (The Revenge of Seven), the Lorien Universe can be approximately developed into four eras with distinctive geopolitical cultures. Click on each header to access detailed timelines for each era. Derivation of dates and ages The derivation of the dates and ages is slightly complicated, and at times involves conflicting information. In quite a few instances, the lunar calendar is consulted to give dates. Some guessing is also involved. Most of the major events and battles featured take place in 2011. *'Ages of main characters' **'One' - The supposedly oldest among the nine Garde, and slightly older than Adam (TLF3(4)), giving her birth year as approximately 1990, with conflicting sources (see Discrepancy no.2 below). She dies in 2004 at 14 years old. **'Two' - TLF3(17) describes her as 12 at the time of her death in 2007, giving birth year of 1995. **'Three' - The prologue of LL1 cites him to be 14 when he died in September 2010, giving his birth year of 1996. **'Four' - From LL1(21), Four was 15 in 2010, thus he was born in 1995. A clear mention of the "cool February air" in LL2(18) gives Four's birth month. **'Five' - Noted to be 9 (turning 10?) in 2004 and 13 in 2007 (TLF7(1,2)), thus probably born in late 1994. **'Six' - Was 13 in 2007 (TLF1(1)) and hence 16 turning on 17 when she met Four in January 2011. Born in 1994, though LL3(11) disagrees (see Discrepancy no.7 below). **'Seven' - Possibily Given her age as 17 years and 7 months in January 2011 (LL2(1)), her birth date would be in June 1993. Since in the The Power of Six it was birthday created by she and Adelina, which it would lead to the 1993. Possibily was born the 1994. **'Eight' - Birthdate not explicitly given, expected to be as old as Six or Seven. See Discrepancy no.8 below. **'Nine' - LL2(31) describes him to be about the age of Four; born in 1995. **'Ella' - Born on the day of the Mogadorian Invasion of Lorien (Quartermoon, 1999), as mentioned in LL2. **'Sam Goode' - Birthdate given as January 4, 1995 in LL2(21). Sets the timeline. **'Sarah Hart' - Birthdate not explictly given, but as a High School Junior in the begining of the series, she is probably 16 or 17 years old. **'Adamus Sutekh' - Was 13 in 2004 when One died (TLF3(1)). Born in 1991. Discrepancies There are many discrepancies in the novel with regards to the chronology, moon phases and ages of characters. These apply for published works only, and may be corrected or clarified in upcoming novels, to which some of the listed events in the timeline are subject to changes. #In TLF5, Sandor observed Brandon to be "a few years older" than him, but this is contradictory for Brandon would already be 39 years old then, according to Four's age reckoning. In this article, this is assumed to be Sandor's observational mistake. #In TLF5, Sandor identifies the ages of the nine Garde at the airstrip between infancy and six years, of which both are questionable, as the eldest would be One at nine years old, the youngest would be Three at three years old, and Ella does not leave from this Loric ship. Coincidentally, a recall by Adamus in TLF3 also erroneously describes One as at most six or seven years old at that time. It could be, however, that One simply looks younger than she actually is. #In TLF2, Nine already had three ankle scars when he was captured in spring, and he stayed in prison for about a year. However, the events between the death of Three and Nine's release from imprisonment spanned across only five months from September to February. This is also supported by TLF7 that Nine was already captured at the time of Three's death. #TLF7 incorrectly assumes the interval between Two's and Three's deaths to be two years, and attempts to fit the events of Rey's death and burial up to Five's breakup with Emma in the first year, and Five's training with Ethan in the second. In truth, three years have passed, thus creating a time rift of about 1.5 years between Rey's death and Five's departure from the island. #While mentioned in LL2(18) that the date of Henri's imprisonment in Athens, Ohio is January 19, it is not possible as this event takes place during Thanksgiving in the first novel. This reference is ignored in this article. Though out of point here, there may be a certain connection between Number Four and the number 19, as the same number appeared on Bernie Kosar's collar tag when he first appeared as a dog. #On the Saturday night which the James house fire occurred, Four reported seeing a full moon in the sky. Considering the date between New Year's day and the next full moon on February 18 (mentioned in LL2), this would have to be on January 19 (see the lunar chart here), giving too little time for Four, Six and Sam's battle recovery and combat training as described in LL2, as well as being on a Wednesday which does not fit the plot. This article assumes that this event occurred on the first weekend after the resumption of school, and dates to approximately January 8. See LL1(24) and LL2(1). #A remark in LL3(11) relates Six as being only two years old when she left Lorien for Earth. This is contradictory to the references provided in LL2 and TLF1 that show her age as 16, and hence 4-5 years old during the trip. The mistake is likely caused by a discontinuity between LL2 and LL3. #In LL3, Eight relates how he has already developed Legacies before the death of his Cêpan eight years prior to the visit of Six, Seven and Ella. Assuming the development of Legacies in the Garde only start from about age 13, this effectively places him in his early twenties by then, clearly violating the age rule for which One is significantly older than the rest of the Garde. Considering his fighting abilities being fairly developed then, it is most likely that he has estimated the number of years wrongly. For now, the year is accepted until the age of Eight is confirmed in subsequent publications. #In TLF4, Adam recalled a note dated about 1 year old (when he viewed it) that required new Mogadorian prisoners to be sent to the Dulce base. This would date to approximately October 2009, before Nine was imprisoned, so it was a wonder why he was not taken to the Dulce base while Sam and Sarah were thereafter. It could be possible that Nine was too dangerous to be transported therefor they decided to leave him there. #Between LL2 and LL3, the Battle of Dulce happened 3 days before Four and Six's rendezvous, and thus 11 days after Four and Sam's capture at Paradise, Ohio where Sam last met his mother. This is coincidentally also the date on which Adamus and Malcolm free Sam from his Dulce prison, supported by both LL3 and TLF4. Hence, it is not possible for Malcolm and Adam to arrive only "weeks" after the final appearance of Sam at Paradise. Considering that their trip from Paradise to the New Mexico base takes about a week, it is more likely to be a mere 4-5 days between the visits of son and father. (Despite there being also a possibility of a 18-day gap between the captures of Four/Sam and Six, the latter's trip to the Himalayas was short enough to make neither durations actually feasible.) #In LL4, Sam recounts that he has been trapped in the base in Dulce for weeks and uses the number of times the guards bring in his food to support his time reckoning. However, details in LL3 and TLF4 all point to the fact that only 10 days have passed since his capture and eventual liberation by Adam and Malcolm, which happens simultaneously with the Garde's invasion into the base at the end of LL3. As a result, taking away his interrogation time with Setrákus Ra and transport time to Dulce, he could only have stayed in the Dulce prison cell for a maximum of 4-5 days. Taking Day 0 (February 27) to be the day of Six's leave to Spain, Day 1 would be that of Sam's capture, Day 6-7 would be the time where Sam is taken to his prison cell in Dulce, and Day 11 would be Six's capture in Dulce, New Mexico when she was questioned by Setrákus Ra on the location where she'd meet Sam on Day 14. In this article, it is assumed that this was the result of Setrákus Ra playing with his mind to demoralize him. Notes Category:Timeline